


Fortune Cookie Tales XI

by BuffyRowan



Series: Fortune Cookie Tales [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Fortune Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some takeout after a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie Tales XI

"So did you get another one about mysterious strangers?" Steve shot a tired grin at Danny. He rolled his head, trying to work loose the muscles in his neck. He'd spent most of the day at his desk, holding the phone to his ear and pen to paper as he'd dealt with various politicians and high-ranked law enforcement both on the islands and the mainland.

Danny chuckled, "No, but you'll get to test the accuracy of mine tonight. 'You are talented with your hands.' Turn around and scoot back," he patted the sofa between them as he turn dot put his back to the arm, "Let me work on your neck, I can tell from here it's knotted up like macrame."

"I won't say no," Steve gave Danny that sweet, crooked little grin the younger man loved. They'd both taken off their ties when they'd entered the apartment, and Steve opened the top few buttons of his shirt as he moved closer. Danny slipped his hands into the collar of the older man's shirt. With firm, smooth strokes, he worked the muscles at the base of his neck. Slowly he moved from the back of the neck to the shoulders. From the shoulders, he moved in, then down Steve's chest.

Danny pulled gently, arranging Steve to lean back against him, never stopping the massage. Down to the collarbone, to his pecs, keeping the touch firm and the strokes long over sensitive nipples. While his left hand kept up with the massage, his right moved to open the rest of the buttons on Steve's shirt, then the button on his slacks, lowering the zip for good measure while he was there.

He changed his technique a bit, lightly rubbing circles over his lover's stomach, gently rimming the older man's navel with just fingertips. His fingers followed the line of hair that started there, down under Steve's briefs, to find Steve already mostly hard. 

Steve turned his head where it rested on Danny's shoulder, nuzzling into the blonde's neck, moaning at the sure touch of gun-calloused fingers. Danny murmured soothingly, keeping his strokes smooth and firm. He didn't rush, but he didn't tease, either. Simply kept that unhurried pace until Steve jerked in his hands, Danny's name on his lips as he came. Danny kept the one hand cupped around Steve's softening cock, just cradling him, and brought the other hand back up to stroke down Steve's chest and belly, as if he were petting a cat. And Steve relaxed against Danny, as pliant and content as that cat. Steve was nearly purring when he murmured into the younger man's neck, "Talented, hell. You've got magical hands there, Danno."


End file.
